Amatistas Y Nieve
by Key Phantomhive
Summary: Zero ha estado vagando desde hace tres años, ahora que se acerca Navidad siente el deseo de ver a Cross aunque con eso se arriesgue a encontrarse con el clan Kuran.En el clan Kuran muchas cosas han cambiado.Una invitación de Cross podría alterar las cosas
1. Nieve

**Antes de que me maten por no haber actualizado Fantasie y Alyss digo en mi defensa que es culpa de mi profe de inglés (?) el que se me haya ocurrido esto, eso sí, tal vez las actualizaciones no sean tan constantes porque espero que todos los capis (menos este) sean más largos de lo que acostumbro, además sin suspenso no es lindo.**

**Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿quieren lemon?**

**AVISO: a partir de ahora intentaré responder todos los reviews que me llegen aunque es posible que varias veces mis respuestas sean cortitas por falta de imaginación para contestar.**

* * *

><p><p>

Zero Kiryu presentía que aquel día estaba destinado a acabar mal, era algo que su intuición le decía, aunque sus sentidos vampíricos también podrían influir. Luego de aquellos tres años en los que abandonó la Academia Cross, justo días después de que _ellos_ se marcharan, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas era que ya no era un cazador, desde hace tiempo estaba arto de los altos mandos del Consejo de Cazadores así que, con un poco ayuda de Cross y Yagari, había logrado librarse de aquella tarea aunque aún seguía cazando a los niveles E que se encontraba por su camino. Otra cosa que había cambiado eran sus sentimientos para con Yuuki, había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo era cariño de hermano y no amor lo que sentía por ella, después de todo era la única chica con la que había tenido contacto además de su madre así que era entendible que hubiera estado confundido.

Suspirando se dirigió a la puerta del hotel en el que se hospedaba de momento, decidiendo que sería mejor seguir su incierto camino ya que era muy probable que tanto Kaien como su maestro lo estuvieran buscando desesperados, no en vano se había desaparecido de su vista en esos años. Tomó su bolso y de él sacó una cadena fina hecha con metal, cuando la tuvo en la mano se colgó el bolso al hombro para luego hacer tintinear la cadena. Casi al instante, un enorme perro de pelaje de un pulcro blanco apareció a su lado llevando un collar de ahorque alrededor del cuello. Zero se agachó para quedar a la altura del animal y enganchó la cadena a su cuello para luego rascarle al perro detrás de las orejas. El animal movió la larga y peluda cola mientras lamía la mano del ex-cazador, con sus ojos color miel clavados en los amatistas de su dueño.

Kiryu tenía que admitir que lo mejor que la había pasado en esos tres años fue haber conocido a su compañero y mejor amigo, Nix. El gran animal era una buena compañía además de una valiosa ayuda a la hora de cazar vampiros, aparte de que el peliplateado sabía que aquel majestuoso animal era incapaz de traicionarlo, Nix siempre estaría para él y él siempre estaría para Nix.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? _– aquella voz suave, amable y cálida se coló en la mente del vampiro, quien sólo negó con la cabeza para luego incorporarse y salir del lugar con su fiel compañía detrás, quien veía todo atentamente y se mantenía concentrado en caso de algún peligro. Luego de pagar por su alojamiento, salieron a las frías calles en busca de algún lugar donde Zero pudiera entrar con Nix o bien comprar comida para luego comerla en otro lugar.

Tan pronto llegaron a una zona más transitada comenzaron a llamar la atención pues un joven vestido enteramente de negro sumado a su inusual color de cabellos y ojos era algo que lo hacía destacar, eso sin contar a su querido amigo.

-_ Como me gustaría que los humanos dejen de vernos, o por lo menos de ser tan obvios – _Zero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su querido can mientras se dirigía a un pequeño café luego de haber amarrado la cadena en un poste, le echó una ojeada a Nix quien ya se había acurrucado entre la nieve que había caído la noche anterior y admiraba las decoraciones navideñas de las calles.

Mientras en la tienda, Zero se encontraba pidiendo un desayuno para dos para llevar mientras ignoraba los descarados coqueteos de la chica que le atendía. Minutos después ambos continuaron su rumbo en pos de un lugar tranquilo donde desayunar.

_- Ya se acerca Navidad, ¿estás seguro de no querer verles? –_ Nix se refería a sus dos padres, Kaien y Touga, con quienes había perdido contacto. Kiryu miró a Nix mientras este le devolvía la mirada sin perder su elegante e imponente andar, con las patas apenas haciendo ruido cuando tocaban la blanca y pura nieve.

- Si lo hago Cross no me dejará en paz nunca hasta que regrese a la escuela y de momento no me encuentro muy seguro sobre querer regresar allí – murmuró en contestación a su acompañante, quien ladeó una oreja confundido.

_- Si los quieres ver, ¿no significa que estás listo para volver? –_ el perro sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de su dueño, así que añadió – _sabes que yo iré adonde tú estés – _Zero miró los ojos de miel del can y le sonrió cálidamente antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, además es poco probable de que _ellos _estén ahí.

_- Y si lo están me divertiré de lo lindo pegándole un mordisco al tal Kuran Kaname – _Kiryu rió de buena gana ante lo dicho por Nix y ambos se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses del lugar y mientras esperaban por el transporte comieron felizmente su desayuno. Cuando el transporte llegó, Nix apoyó su cabeza contra Zero para infundirle ánimos para seguir con su decisión y así ambos se dirigían con destino a la Academia Cross.

* * *

><p><strong>Nix significa nieve en latín y yo creo que es muy obvio porqué se lo puse ¬w¬<strong>

**¿Quieren que Nix muerda a Kaname, a Yuuki o al rubio de Aidou?**


	2. ¡Se Nos Acabó La Paz!¡Maldito Cross!

**La verdad nunca pensé que uno de mis desvaríos en ingles diera tal resultado, estoy feliz... :D**

**El capítulo 2 está dedicado a Kane, una de mis lectoras en Amor Yaoi! Quien me dio la idea de que Nix nos cuente algo desde su prespectiva.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que algún capi sea narrado por algún personaje en concreto podrán hacerlo siempre y cuando no sean ni Kaname ni Zero pues me es muy dificil meterme en sus cabezas sin que queden OCC así que perdón TwT pero ellos no**

**Muchas gracias a las dos personas que se atrevieron a comentar, estor muy agradecida y espero que también lo hagan en este capi. ¡Besos para ellas dos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciegos, estúpidos e indiferentes,<strong>

**masa febril de ricos e indigentes,**

**pasto de cortar,**

**que no sabe adónde va.**

**Somos fichas de un ajedrez siniestro,**

**para apostar en pleno nuestros cuerpos,**

**juego de poder,**

**sembrar fuego por doquier.**

**Nix POV**

He de ser sincero con ustedes pues en mi corta vida jamás había presenciado tal bipolaridad en una persona, fuera humana o no. Mi querido Zero llevaba debatiéndose tres horas sobre ir o no ir con Cross-san y Yagari-san, daba vueltas de aquí para allá en esta habitación de mala muerte, con decir que mi pelo es lo más limpio del lugar aclaro todas las dudas sobre que este establecimiento carece bastante de higiene pero es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado al estar con Zero. A él le desagradan mucho los lugares demasiado lujosos, sin mencionar que llevar traje y corbata era como la muerte para mi acompañante. Pero volviendo al caso de bipolaridad de mi amigo este ya empezaba preocuparme pues había comenzado a hablar y no era conmigo precisamente. Resoplo harto mientras me rasco detrás de una de mis orejas con la pata haciendo ruido con el collar rojo que llevo puesto hoy, en verdad si estamos más tiempo aquí se me pegarán las pulgas.

Luego de otra hora más mi paciencia se acaba y tironeo a Zero de la manga mientras le arrastro hacia la puerta. No hace falta que le diga nada pues él comprende mi mirada de enojo y frustración. Con decisión en los ojos toma el bolso en el que carga sus cosas y salimos de aquel lugar tan desastroso, y lo mejor de todo es ¡qué voy sin correa! Si bien acepté que me pusiera un collar sigue siendo un poco humillante llevar correa como un simple perro, aunque a ojos de los demás yo no sea más que eso.

Ni bien salimos del establecimiento nos golpea el frío aire invernal mientras a mí se me hace la boca agua al olisquear la comida tradicional para estas fechas, y es que Zero entre tanto ir y venir se olvidó que tiene a otro ser vivo con él y que necesita comer para subsistir pero por esta vez se lo perdonaré y si es necesario lo arrastraré hasta esa escuela con aquel alocado director con tal de obtener algo de comer antes de que se acabe el día.

Camino unos pasos detrás de mi "dueño" quien lidera la marcha hacia la academia, la cual visualizamos un poco más adelante. Zero me ha hablado bastante de su tiempo aquí, más para desahogarse que por tener ganas de sociabilizar, así que no me sorprendo tanto ante la gran extensión del lugar. Ni porque el lugar apesta a vampiro y no es Zero ¿Le digo o no que hay vampiros por aquí? Difícil decisión, si le aviso le ahorraré un mal trago a Zero pero también no obtendré comida pero si no lo hago Zero se enojará conmigo…. ¿qué hacer? Decisiones, decisiones. Quien podría pensar que algo que parece tan fácil podría desencadenar en varios finales totalmente distintos. Mejor le aviso, así quizás me consiga algún pedazo de carne cruda como recompensa, aunque tampoco me quejaría si él cocinara algo…

Antes de poder abrir a boca, o más bien hocico, mi acompañante se ve asaltado por un abrazo de oso de parte de un hombre de cabellos castaños claros, ojos dorados y lentes. Si no mal recuerdo este debe ser Kaien Cross, me sorprende no haberlo sentido pero le quito importancia después de todo es denominado el "cazador legendario" y el título, según me ha dicho Zero quien se está asfixiando en este momento, no es sólo de adorno. Aquel hombre luego de estrangular a Zero, se percató de mi presencia y su mirada no me gustaba, si intentaba abrazarme así le sacaré una mano, lo juro. Zero lo nota y detiene a su padre para evitar que quede manco y lo previene de mis largos, afilados y blancos colmillos llenos de veneno, aunque no menciona esto último como ya había supuesto.

Después de unas caricias detrás de las orejas por parte de Cross, Zero se ve arrastrado por su padre mientras yo les sigo con el presentimiento de haberme olvidado de algo de suma importancia ¿Qué será? No lo logro recordar…seguro no era importante sino me acordaría. Caminamos por un largo sendero mientras aquella inquietud de olvidar algo importante se me hacía más y más grande hasta que, evidentemente, recordé aquello de vital importancia.

- _Oye, Zero… - _empecé y él me miró de soslayo, pero cuando iba a decirle aquello Zero se tensó visiblemente y cuando iba a sugerir la retirada todo se puso peor.

- ¿Zero?_ – _una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Cross-san, su olor la delataba. Una purasangre, peor aún, Kuran Yuuki. Todo se había venido abajo por segunda vez en tres años y yo sólo atiné a gemir lastimeramente, en son de disculpa, debía empezar a centrarme más o Zero tendría problemas.

De la casa aparecieron más figuras, todos vampiros menos uno, el cual debía ser Yagari Touga. La cara de todos tenía la sorpresa e incredibilidad en ella hasta que un vampiro rubio y de ojos azules abrió la boca.

- ¡¿Kiryu?

El director asintió felizmente prendiéndose de Zero, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Aquella vampira comenzó a correr hacia mi compañero con la alegría pintada en los ojos pero eso no le duraría. Mis instintos y el entrenamiento de Zero me hicieron reaccionar tal y como se esperaba. Me interpuse a medio camino del vampiro con mi pelaje y cola erizados, los colmillos a la vista y le gruñí fuertemente.

La vampira se detuvo abruptamente y los vampiros detrás de ella se tensaron para prepararse a atacar. Rugí con poderío mientras me agazapaba en posición de ataque. No me importaba nada, salvo aquel joven de ojos inusuales que estaba tras de mí. Mi deber era protegerlo de todo, física y mentalmente nadie debía dañarlo si yo estaba ahí para evitarlo. De pronto sentí como el aire se hacía más frío y algo parecía caérseme encima, de inmediato fijé mis ojos en aquel vampiro que estaba haciendo esto y le gruñí sin dejarme amedrentar. Los demás vampiros, menos Zero y la Kuran, se sentían oprimidos por esa aura densa y peligrosa que emanaba Kuran Kaname, el denominado rey vampiro.

- _No me asustas – _declaré sin ser consciente de que él no me entendía – _ya veremos cómo quedas luego de clavar mis colmillos en tu carne _– iba a cumplir con mi cometido cuando oí una voz llamándome.

- Tranquilo, Nix, no pasa nada, ven – mi amigo me llamaba y caí en la cuenta de él había oído lo que le dije al engreído de Kuran. De mala gane caminé a su lado y dejé que me acariciara la cabeza en un intento de calmarme. Miré retadoramente a los vampiros y gruñí por lo bajo como una advertencia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tener semejante peligro contigo? – gritó encolerizado un rubio de ojos turquesas - ¡Es un peligro para la princesa! – a con que era eso lo que le preocupaba, bueno igual no se podía esperar mucho de un vampiro. Zero bufó exasperado y luego me puso la correa y yo mentalmente empezaba a planear mi venganza, ese rubio no sabrá ni que lo golpeó.

- Pues es lo normal para un perro que fue entrenado para cazar vampiros – dijo Zero mordazmente y vi como el director abría los ojos impresionados y Yagari-san tenía una mirada de orgullo mientras que los demás vampiros se veían entre confundidos y desconfiados. Yo olímpicamente ignoré el que Zero me haya dicho "perro" y me concentré en la charla que estaba por iniciarse. Esto prometía ser muy, muy divertido. Unos segundos después, Cross-san decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes un perro caza-vampiros, hijo?

- ¿Perro caza-vampiros? – preguntó medio aburrido un vampiro de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color. A pesar de su semblante aburrido se podía leer claramente la tristeza en sus ojos cuando miraba al rubio gritón. Cross-san decidió explicar aquello.

- Hace tiempo los cazadores intentaron adiestrar perros para cazar vampiros pero no funcionó pues los animales salían huyendo de sus presas a causa de que su instinto de auto preservación les decía que se alejaran del lugar. También probaron con lobos pero estos eran demasiado salvajes, incluso aunque los criaran de pequeños suponían un peligro para los cazadores.

- Son pocos los cazadores que consiguieron adiestrar a un perro lo suficientemente leal como para no abandonar a su amo en alguna lucha con un vampiro de clase noble o mayor, que lo lograras supone un gran logro – se notaba que Yagari-san estaba orgulloso de su alumno, su voz lo delataba.

- Pues yo no creo que ese animal pueda hacerme algo – comentó engreído el rubio de antes. Zero sonrió maliciosamente, me sacó la correa y susurró.

- A por él…

- _Con gusto – _rápidamente me lancé contra mi presa y logré tomarla desprevenida y la tiré al suelo. El vampiro intentó zafarse sorprendido y asustado pero mis rugidos y mi peso sobre su cuerpo le limitaban mucho el movimiento. Terminé cerrando mi mandíbula a centímetros del rostro del rubio quien gritó asustado.

- Suficiente – ante esa palabra pronunciada por Zero dejé, de mala, de molestar al rubio pero luego tendría tiempo para hacerle la vida imposible. Caminando tranquilamente me senté junto a Zero y miré divertido al vampiro en el suelo.

- Nix es especial – comentó Zero – él nunca me traicionará – esto último lo dijo mirando a la Kuran, quien se veía molesta y dolida. De un momento a otro sus ojos brillaron en rojo y sin aviso previo se me abalanzó. Reaccioné lanzándome hacia atrás enseñando los colmillos.

- ¡No, no lo toques! – amenazó mi compañero mientras apuntaba directo a la vampira con Bloody Rose – si le haces algo te mato.

- ¡Cómo es posible que confíes más en un animal que en mí! – gritó molesta.

- Pues este "animal" me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones y tampoco tiene un hermano manipulador que sólo ve a los demás como piezas reemplazables – ante esto desvié mi vista hacia el otro Kuran unos segundos y me pareció ver cierta chispa de tristeza en sus ojos unos segundos. Lo descarté de inmediato, debo estar alucinando pues el Kuran Kaname del que Zero me habló no se entristecería por lo que "un simple nivel E" pueda decir sobre él.

Kuran decidió parar a su hermana quien le obedeció a regañadientes dejarme tranquilo, si tan sólo supiera que con una mordida de mis colmillos estaría sufriendo como si la quemaran viva no se habría atrevido a molestar. Cross-san vio lo tensó que se puso el ambiente y tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

- Bueno como Zero regresó volverá a ser prefecto luego de las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo – dijo contento Cross – así Yagari no tendrá tanto trabajo y claro que Nix también ayudará, debe ser un animal inteligente para comprender el lenguaje humano - luego de que terminara de hablar todos los presentes, y me incluyo, estábamos anonadados por lo que había dicho ese hombre. Suspiré.

_- Siento que todo se va a complicar…_

Y Zero no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir discretamente hacia mi comentario, era oficial, nuestra paz se había acabado y yo aún sigo sin desayunar. Este día no podía ser peor.

**Los hombres de razón,**

**especie en extinción,**

**ha muerto la consciencia,**

**y solo queda el eco de la decepción…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi y me digan si quieren que Nix narre algún otro episodio o si mejor sigo escribiendo en tercera persona.<strong>


	3. Una Caza Matutina

**Bueno ando medio decaída porque me saqué un 2 en matematica y en la pureba de la otra semana no me fue precisamente bien caso por lo que me han quitado la compu. Sé que debo las contis de mis otros fics pero de momento no puedo escribir mucho pues tengo que estudiar decidi publicar este porque era el que tenía más avanzado, como para que sepan que no me morí.**

**Para Nix ya tengo planes y una parte de ellos aparece, ligeramente, en este capi.**

* * *

><p>Yagari miraba con una ceja alzada como Zero cocinaba bajo la oscura mirada de Nix, quien parecía bastante malhumorado y gruñía bajito de vez en cuando. Encogiéndose de hombros, el cazador se dispuso a salir de la cocina, total en los últimos días había aprendido que el perro de su alumno tenía una personalidad bastante fuerte además de ciertas expresiones demasiado humanas pero no preguntó, todo lo que tenía que ver con su alumno era problemático. En cuanto el par se vio sólo en la cocina Zero habló.<p>

- Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer – ante esas palabras, el gran can blanco soltó algo parecido a una risotada sarcástica.

_- Eso me dijiste la última vez – _le recordó con rencor. Resulta que a Cross se le había ocurrido invitar a Kuran y a todo su sequito a una cena de Nochebuena y, como cabe esperar, ninguno de los dos se lo tomó a bien. Zero porque seguía bastante rencoroso y Nix porque por culpa de aquella invitación había pasado otro día sin desayuno y tuvo que rebajarse a comer la comida de perro que el director insistía en darle.

_- ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue comer alimento de perro? ¡No soy un perro! _– Zero rodeó los ojos pero le dio la razón y siguió cocinando. Luego de unos minutos puso frente a Nix un plato lleno de hot cakes con mucha miel, el canino se relamió los labios y luego se lanzó contento a comer su desayuno mientras Zero llenaba un cuenco con leche y lo ponía junto a Nix, quien ahora movía la cola de un lado a otro.

Zero observó a su amigo devorar la comida. Realmente sentía haberse olvidado de él, pues sabía que Nix dependía totalmente de él para la comida pues no podría buscarse algo él mismo sin que su secreto saliera a flote. Lo bueno es que a ninguno de esos chupasangre se le pasó por la cabeza aquella posibilidad, sólo veían en Nix un gran perro entrenado para matar vampiros. Zero rió internamente, si tan sólo supieran…

Mientras el de ojos violetas se perdía en sus pensamientos, Nix le observaba atentamente tras su montaña de hot cakes. El can sabía que había altas posibilidades de encontrarse con el clan de Kuran, pero como veía que su amigo realmente quería ver a su maestro y a Cross no se opuso. La mirada del canino de ojos dorados se ensombreció al ver que el celular de Zero sonaba y este leía un mensaje. Para alguien que no fuera muy observador, habría pasado desapercibido como las comisuras de los labios de Kiryuu se elevaban un poco, en una pequeña sonrisa. Nix sabía quién era y no le gustaba nada, si bien había intentado varias cosas para impedir que Zero se comunicara con aquella persona, todos sus intentos terminaban en fracaso.

Gruñó por lo bajo, no le gustaba que se le acercaran a Zero y más cuando esa persona no le daba buena espina. El can terminó de desayunar sin sentir ni un ápice el dulce sabor de los hot cakes. Tenía que pensar en algo para que su amigo dejara de hablar con esa persona. Una idea surgió de repente mientras sus dientes asomaban de su hocico, en algo que parecía una mueca macabra.

- _¿Zero?_ – llamó y al instante su compañero le miraba - _¿no quieres que vayamos a la cuidad a buscar Niveles E? digo, para que no te entren ganas de darle un balazo a alguno de nuestros "queridos" invitados – _su tono de voz era lo suficientemente inocente como para que Zero no sospechara de sus segundas intenciones.

Como esperaba, su amigo cedió enseguida y subió a su habitación en busca de algo que le abrigara más de aquella fría mañana de Nochebuena, dejando su celular sobre la mesa. Nix, con una destreza envidiable de un felino, se trepó a la mesa y usando sus largas y afiladas garras comenzó a teclear con cuidado de no insertar sus garras en el aparato, si tan sólo no tuviera que ocultar su secreto este trabajo sería mucho más fácil. El mensaje en sí no era muy largo, sólo un simple "déjame en paz" y lo mejor de todo es que aquella persona no sabía que Zero no había escrito eso. Una vez terminada su obra tomo el celular entre sus fauces y lo partió a la mitad, meneando la cola lo ocultó en una maceta tapándolo con tierra. Satisfecho con su ocurrencia, se acostó a esperar a Zero en la puerta de salida.

No pasó mucho para que su amigo apareciera y ambos emprendieran el camino hacia la cuidad. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la escuela se toparon con Cross, que como siempre les hizo una escena sobre del porqué le dejaban solo en víspera de Navidad. Lograron librarse de eso en cuando Zero nombró a Yagari y el director, feliz de la vida, se fue a la casa cantando un villancico, de seguro iba a molestar al otro cazador.

Caminaban por las calles admirando la decoración navideña que se encontraba en todas partes. Luce por aquí, luces por allá. Toda esta decoración hicieron que Nix recordara la película que había visto la otra noche con Zero, más a la escena en la que Jack, el protagonista, se encontraba con la Cuidad de la Navidad por primera vez y quedaba deslumbrado por todo el esplendor de aquella fiesta. Para desdicha de Nix, pronto se desviaron por un callejón oscuro y estrecho. No pasó mucho para que ambos sintieran la presencia de vampiros, el can oyó como Zero sacaba a Bloody Rose y él mismo se agazapaba en posición de ataque.

* * *

><p>Kaien miraba preocupado la hora, si bien faltaba para la hora de la cena Kaname y los demás ya habían llegado con el purasangre disculpándose por haber llegado tan temprano pues Yuuki quería ver a Zero, para disgusto del castaño purasangre. Pero resulta que ni Zero ni Nix habían vuelto desde la mañana y Croos empezaba a preocuparse por su querido hijo.<p>

- Parece que se divirtieron – dijo Yagari mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo y señalaba hacia afuera desde su lugar junto a una ventana. Sin perder tiempo, Cross se abalanzó sobre la puerta para recibir a su querido hijo, pero se quedó de piedra al ver el estado en que estaban su hijo y Nix. Ambos estaban manchados de sangre, propia y ajena, la sangre resaltaba más en el antes inmaculado pelaje blanco de Nix y el cabello de plata del ex cazador.

Zero se adentró sin decir nada en la casa, jaloneando la cadena de un Nix bastante más inquieto de lo normal. Los vampiros dentro de la caza no tardaron en notar el aroma de la sangre y se asomaron a ver, Yuuki en cuanto vio el estado de Zero corrió hacia él pero algo la detuvo. Nix se había abalanzado contra ella y si no fuera por la cadena, se le habría tirado encima. La chica estab petrificada ante aquella tenebrosa imagen: los grandes caninos escurrían sangre, sangre de _vampiros_ como _ella _y muy pronto comprendió el peligro que emanaba esa bestia para los de su clase. Estaban cara a cara, aunque Nix era más alto que Yuuki parado en sus patas traseras. El animal rugió enfurecido mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados en el vampiro que tenía en frente, con todos sus sentidos incitándole a acabar con aquel ser, tal como había sido entrenado y como su instinto le dictaba.

Kaname miró al can y una vaga memoria de un canino de mucho más tamaño pero con la misma mirada encolerizada y aquel brillo del deseo de despedazar vampiros acudía a su mente. El Kuran salió de su ensoñación cuando Kiryu comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, arrastrando a Nix consigo, que no dejaba de mirar a Yuuki como a una presa indefensa, de la misma manera en que una liebre está indefensa ante un gran lobo.

Zero se encerró con Nix en su habitación y, mientras se deshacía de las prendas manchadas de sangre, recitó un hechizo para brindarle privacidad al cuarto. Desnudo se dirigió al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente y oía como Nix se deshacía de la cadena y el collar. Cuando la tina estuvo lista condujo su atención en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua caliente para luego ponerse bajo la lluvia de agua mientras sentía las pisadas de Nix en el azulejo del baño para después oír como unas prendas caían suavemente al suelo para darle paso al sonido del agua. Durante los siguientes minutos nadie produjo sonido alguno, salvo por el sonido del agua. Zero terminó de ducharse y vio la ropa blanca manchada de sangre ensuciando el piso del baño, se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tomó la ropa para quitarle un poco la sangre con ayuda del fregadero del baño. Cuando terminó la tiró al cesto de la ropa para lavar mientras iba a su cuarto por su propia ropa y la dejaba en el mismo lugar. Regreso a su habitación para tomar ropa limpia y dejar lo que parecía un pijama blanco sobre la cama. Mientras se cambiaba sintió como Nix se deslizaba a su habitación y tomaba las prendas que estaban sobre la cama, seguidamente sintió como un par de brazos se aferraban a su torso desnudo y un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda al sentir el largo pelo de Nix.

- Nix, ¿tú sabes que le pasó a mi celular? – los brazos a su alrededor se tensaron un poco y cuando Zero volteó se encontró con los ojos dorados de Nix destilando una falsa inocencia como diciendo "yo no fui, el plato se rompió solo". Zero suspiró frustrado, ese era su quinto celular en el mes.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y el secreto de Nix no demorará en salir a la luz, aunque puse dos ligeras insinuaciones de qué es Nix, de ustedes depende adivinar o esperar hasta dentro de uno o dos capis más para saber.<strong>

**Me despido y estaré con el corazón en la boca hasta que me den mi nota de mate**

**¡Como odio el colegio! **


	4. Nix Y La Clase Nocturna

**Nix POV**

Luego de aquel incidente en Nochebuena, se podría decir que todo volvió a ser "normal", bueno al menos las sanguijuelas no se habían aparecido por aquí después de esa noche y eso me alegra. Aunque lo malo es que Cross-san encontró los restos del celular de Zero en la maceta y pues me regañaron….por quinta vez en el mes. Pobre e ingenuo Zero, ¿qué no entiende que hasta que no le vuelva a hablar a esa molestia tendrá que seguir comprando celulares? Mi querido Zero es tan ingenuo. En fin, los días han pasado sin nada que hacer y hoy los humanos y vampiros, para desgracia mía, volverán a retomar las clases. Según el director yo soy una buena ayuda porque entiendo el lenguaje de las personas, ¡ja! Lo dice como si yo no fuera persona, pero por ser el padre adoptivo de Zero lo perdono…por ahora.

El punto malo de monitorear vampiros es que de día no pasa nada emocionante, los muy holgazanes se la pasan durmiendo y Zero está en clases, obligado por Yagari-san, así que me quedé solito. Aunque admito que Lily, la yegua blanca, es muy buena compañía además de que comparte mi punto de vista sobre proteger a Zero de los chupasangre, independientemente de que él sea uno, pero con eso de que espera una cría se pone muy voluble y no hay quien le aguante los cambios de humor. ¡Quien se lo iba a imaginar! ¡Zero será padrino de un potrillo! Aunque él aun no sabe nada, no se lo he dicho por petición de Lily, quiere que sea una sorpresa, aparte desobedecerla sería ganarme una fuerte patada de su parte, con el humor que se carga. Aunque algo que aún no me cuadra y que ni Zero ni Lily me han querido contestar es: ¿Cómo se hacen los cachorros? El primero cuando le pregunto se pone todo rojo y empieza a balbucear cosas raras y la segunda…en cuanto le pregunté me lanzó una patada muy fuerte y me gritó que "esas cosas no se le preguntan a una dama". Por dios, nadie me quiere responder mi duda y no le puedo preguntar a Cross-san o a Yagari-san si no quiero que me descubran. Pobre de mí.

Me aburro como no tienen idea así que, sin nada más que hacer y porque Cross me dio permiso, me voy a ver que hacen los vampiros a esta hora del día. Ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo, en la cual no pude estar con Zero porque todas la mujeres se me tiraron encima diciendo lo "lindo y abrazable"que me veía y yo tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hincarles una mordida ahí mismo, me pregunto si los vampiros hacen algo o están dormidos.

De pronto me surge una idea genial, me vengaré de ese rubio y de la caprichosa de Kuran Yuuki. No sabrán ni que los golpeó. Camino a paso veloz y elegante hasta los dormitorios de la luna cuando siento tres presencias fuera de los terrenos. Esto es raro, todos los vampiros tendrían que estar durmiendo, quizás son Niveles E. Con eso en mente me apresuro pues podrían representar un peligro para los humanos. Cuando llego me encuentro con dos chicos y una chica vestidos bastante bien con ropa que se nota que es muy cara. Los conozco porque Zero me habló un poco de ellos.

Primero está un rubio de ojos verdes, Ichijou Takuma. Un vampiro noble que es muy cercano a Kuran y que siempre anda sonriendo. Según Zero, es el vampiro más _pasable _de toda la clase nocturna. Le sigue Akatsuki Kain, de cabello naranja rojizo y ojos de igual color, un noble que siempre sigue a su primo alias "el rubio insoportable" y termina siempre en problemas por su culpa, casi siempre anda con un semblante aburrido. Por último está Souen Ruka, una noble de cabellos y ojos castaño claro, muy orgullosa y leal a Kuran, a no ser que sea algo relacionado con su líder nunca se interesa por nada, le cae mal el primo de Akatsuki.

Los miro bien y ellos me devuelven la mirada pero no noto hostilidad así que me acerco un poco más. Las descripciones de Zero no son tan exactas como me dijo. Ichijou tiene la mirada triste y un dejo de rencor está oculto en sus ojos, su semblante es serio, ni una pizca de sonrisa, Akatsuki se ve muy triste y preocupado mientras que Souen también se ve mortificada.

- Ah Nix-kun – el vampiro rubio rompe el silencio, aunque me sorprende un poco que me diga "Nix-kun" – nos sentiste fuera de los terrenos y viniste a ver si no éramos niveles E ¿verdad? – yo sólo asiento mientras los miró, un brillo de sorpresa cruza sus ojos, seguro no esperaban que les contestara.

- ¿Nos entiendes? – pregunta la mujer y yo vuelvo a asentir, los vampiros se ven entre ellos y luego vuelven su atención hacia mí - ¿podríamos hablar un rato? No hace falta que digas nada sólo queremos que sepas algo y luego decírselo a Kiryu – ahora yo soy el sorprendido.

-Sabemos lo que eres – dijo Akatsuki y yo me puse a la defensiva – tranquilo, no le diremos a nadie – el vampiro alzó sus manos en el aire y yo me relajé sólo un poquito.

- No se lo hemos dicho ni a Kuran-sama, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte – dijo Ichijou y yo me senté en el pasto con mi atención en aquellos seres de la noche – todo nuestro clan se está desmoronando, ya nada es como antes.

- Todo se comenzó a venir abajo luego de la muerte de Rido, supongo que sabes la historia – yo asentí y la vampiresa siguió hablando – cuando Shirabuki Sara secuestró a Takuma las cosas se pusieron peor – miré al rubio quien parecía atormentado por sus memorias – la mayoría de nosotros terminó por alejarse de las personas que más querían y el clan se fracturó, si bien nadie traicionó a Kaname-sama todos estaban bastante incómodos por la presencias de ciertas personas y la estabilidad del clan era casi nula.

- Yuuki-sama tampoco estaba bien, sus poderes se descontrolaban porque Kuran-sama no cumplía con su compromiso, muchos sufrimos su ira hasta que finalmente Kuran-sama hizo algo – yo les escuchaba atento, tal vez dijeran algo interesante que pudiera ayudar a Zero a matar a los Kuran – rompió su compromiso con Yuuki-sama alegando que él no era el adecuado para ella.

- Ella se descontroló y todos se pusieron del lado de Kuran-sama, menos Aidou quien terminó siendo arrastrado por Yuuki-sama sin oponer resistencia alguna – vi como Akatsuki apretaba los puños fuertemente – cuando volvió estaba muy mal herido y casi sin sangre, la cosa empeoró cuando Sara me soltó de su control ya que yo me encontraba casi al borde de la muerte, si no fuera por Kain y Ruka habría estado muerto pues a nadie le importaba ya que me consideraban un traidor, no sabían que estaba siendo controlado.

- La desconfianza que le tenían a Takuma era mucha y nadie le trataba bien, aún lo tratan mal – murmuró Souen con tristeza.

- Te dijimos todo esto porque queremos que le digas algo a Kiryu de nuestra parte – yo les miré, tenía intriga sobre lo que podrían decirme – queríamos que le dijeras que lo sentimos – ahora si ya estaba de piedra, ¿el rubio había dicho lo que creo que había dicho?

- No importa si no nos perdona pero desde hace tiempo sentimos mucho remordimiento por todo lo que pasó Kiryu, y algunas cosas fueron nuestra culpa – la voz de Akatsuki me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me paré y asentí en su dirección antes de irme por donde había venido. No tendría sentido que yo le dijese eso a Zero, se nota que tienen vergüenza de hablarle, pero si no se disculpan en persona no servirá de nada.

Una idea se me viene a la mente, mi venganza contra el otro rubio y la malcriada tendrá que esperar, hay algo más importante que debo hacer.

**Fin Nix POV**

Luego de pensar una buena idea para hacer que esos tres le pidieran perdón a Zero de frente, Nix estuvo vagabundeando de aquí para allá, tratando de aguantar la tentación de comerse a alguna ardilla o pájaro que pasara cerca de él. Entrado el ocaso, Zero y Nix tuvieron el trabajo relativamente sencillo, pues las estudiantes estaban que se mataban por acariciar a Nix, para su desgracia.

Después de ese percance los guardianes se separaron y Nix empezaba a preparar su magnífico plan, según él. Cuando Zero se hubo alejado del edificio de la academia para patrullar el bosque, Nix corrió hasta la oficina de Cross, entrando por la ventana, para tomar un papel en blanco y comenzar a escribir con sus temblorosas manos. Si alguien lo encontraba ahora su secreto se sabría pero valía la pena si Zero lograba hacerse de aliados dentro del clan de Kuran, total si intentaban algo él mismo los mataría. Cuando terminó de escribir tomó el sello con el que Kaien firmaba y lo estampó en el papel.

Rápidamente con el papel en la boca corrió hasta el aula de los vampiros y entró como si nada. Sintiendo la mirada de todos esos seres de la noche en él pero ignorándola, Nix se dirigió hacia el profesor, un humano ya en edad de empezar a pensar en jubilarse, y le tendió la nota. El profesor la tomó.

- Ichijou, Akatsuki y Souen el director los llama – anunció y los nombrados se levantaron sorprendidos. Kaname arqueó una ceja, ¿para qué los quería Cross? – sigan a… - miró a Nix - …a este perro, los llevará con el director – luego de un gruñido de disgusto contra el maestro, Nix se llevó a los tres vampiros consigo.

- ¿Qué querrá Cross-san? – preguntó el rubio extrañado, tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no notaron la presencia de Zero acercándose.

- ¿Qué hacen fuera de clase?

- Kiryu-kun, el director nos llamó aunque no sé para qué – le informó Akatsuki. Zero frunció el ceño.

- Eso no es posible – dijo – Cross salió para una junta de cazadores – en ese momento los tres vampiros de la clase nocturna miraron al can, que lucía con una expresión muy inocente. Zero suspiró audiblemente, ¿Qué había hecho Nix esta vez? Nix caminó hasta Takuma y le empujó la pierna con el hocico.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? – Nix seguía insistentemente empujando al rubio hasta situarlo frente a Zero, el vampiro noble abrió los ojos cuando entendió lo que el canino quería. Armándose de valor, Takuma se dispuso a contarle a Zero lo mismo que le habían contado a Nix esa tarde, esperando que el cazador fuera comprensivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Acá se termina, como verán en este y en futuros caps. Nix tiene bastantes personalidades lo cual hace que sea dificil definir como es en verdad y antes que pregunten Nix no sufre de ningun trastorno mental (por ahora) su personalidad es bastante compleja ya que cambia a cada situacion que se presenta. <strong>

**Proximo Capitulo: Encuentro Bajo La Nieve (¿que les sugiere el titulo? piensen y seguro lo sacan)**


	5. Encuentro Bajo La Nieve

**Bueno después de un tiempo desaparecida les traigo la conti. La verdad me costó mucho porque han pasado varias cosas y mi ánimo no era el mejor para escribir este fic sino que era mejor que me pusiera a seguir el de gravi pero no sé poruqe no lo hice.**

**Dejando mis problemas de lado aquí les dejo un capi que habrán esperado con ansias: ¡como se conocen Nix y Zero!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nix POV<strong>

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Takuma y los otros habían sido engaños por mí para hablar con Zero y, si bien todavía dudábamos de si eran de fiar, habían entablado una especie de "amistad" que había dejado sorprendido a más de uno e intrigados a otros. Bueno, yo por mi parte me siento medio incómodo con ellos pues saben mi secreto pero ya no puedo hacer nada así que tendré que resignarme. En estos momentos me encuentro junto a Zero en su habitación, él está haciendo su tarea y yo le observo recostado sobre la cama. Afuera había una gran tormenta de nieve así que agradecía por estar dentro de la casa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? – preguntó Zero en cuanto terminó sus deberes y me volteó a ver – era un día de tormenta como hoy – comentó ausentemente mientras observaba por la ventana con semblante melancólico. ¿Qué si me acordaba? Sí. Aquel día Zero me había salvado, sino fuera por él habría muerto.

**Nix POV End**

_Flashback _

_Zero caminaba apurado por las calles cubiertas de nieve mientras el frío viento le golpeaba en la cara junto con los copos de nieve. Hacía unos seis meses que se encontraba solo, yendo de un lado a otro luego de lo ocurrido con Rido Kuran. Zero se rió con gracia, parecía que todos los Kuran estaban sólo para joderle la vida. Iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al oír un gemido que parecía de un animal herido. Con cautela se acercó al callejón del que provenía el sonido, desfundando a Bloody Rose se introdujo en el oscuro pasaje y lo único que encontró fue una caja de cartón con una cosita blanca dentro que se removía y lloriqueaba. Bajando un poco la guardia, se acercó y tomó a la pequeña criatura y notó que parecía ser un cachorro de unos pocos días de nacido. Tenía el pelaje blanco, la nariz negra y las almohadillas de las patas de color rosa. El cachorro se estremeció al ser levantado y Zero notó que estaba helado, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba y envolvió al can en ella, el cual cabía en la palma de su mano._

_- ¿Tú también estás solo, pequeño? – preguntó en voz baja el cazador mientras acariciaba al cachorro suavemente. Zero miró a su alrededor pero parecía que el pequeño can había sido abandonado. Ante este pensamiento se enfureció, ¿quién sería capaz de dejar a esa cosita indefensa sola? Con el cachorro bien abrigado con su bufanda Kiryu comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel donde se encontraba. El lugar no era muy bueno a decir verdad, pero servía para Zero como vivienda temporal. _

_Era una habitación donde estaba una cama, una mesa con un par de sillas y un refrigerador junto a una cocina y una encimera también había una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño. El peliplata entró al lugar y prendió la antigua estufa para calentar un poco el ambiente, luego se sentó en la cama mientras desenvolvía al cachorro de la bufanda de lana. Observó al animalito con cuidado mientras lo acariciaba con dos dedos pues su mano era más grande que el can. Viendo que parecía carecer de alguna lesión física se ocupó de ver con qué podía alimentarlo. _

_Con el cachorro en mano fue a la nevera y rebuscó hasta que halló leche, él había cuidado a algunos potrillos en la Academia y si bien su nuevo acompañante no era un equino Zero suponía que aceptaría la leche. Pero no podía darle leche fría, regresó a la cama y puso al cachorro en ella y luego de decirle que no se moviera se volvió a la cocina y puso a calentar algo de leche mientras miraba de reojo al perrito que movía sus patitas y emitía algún quejido de vez en cuando. A Zero se le encogió el corazón al ver que el animal ni siquiera había abierto los ojos aún, sintiendo unas ganas de matar al malnacido que había abandonado a esa criaturita inocente. _

_Contrario al pensamiento de muchos, Kiryu Zero no era mala persona aunque su actitud dijera lo contrario. Zero era de buen corazón pero por las cosas ocurridas en su infancia había tenido que volverse frío pues si seguía con su antigua actitud no sería capaz de volverse fuerte._

_Saliendo de sus pensamientos homicidas Zero notó que tenía otro problema: no sabía cómo alimentar al cachorro y era más que obvio que éste no podía comer sólo. Luego de pensar unos momentos se decidió por tomar un plato hondo y una cuchara que dejó en la mesa para después ir a buscar al cachorro. Con cuidado y armado de una paciencia de santo, el peliplata logró que el can bebiera una poco de leche antes de decidir irse a dormir. Dejando al animalito bien en el centro de la mesa, Kiryu tiró el colchón y las sabanas al piso, después tomo al cachorro, apagó la luz y se acostó en el colchón con al animalito sobre su pecho y luego se cubrió con las mantas. Antes de quedarse dormido hizo nota mental de llevar al cachorro a una veterinaria mañana, además de conseguir algo con qué alimentarlo de forma más cómoda._

_End Flashback _

Zero había salido a ir a controlar a la masa de hormonas que eran las chicas humanas y Nix, no queriendo ser estrujado hasta la muerte, prefirió quedarse en el cuarto hasta que tocara vigilar a los vampiros. El gran can se metió bajo la cama y cuando salió de ella traía en el hocico una zanahoria de felpa con ojitos, nariz, brazos, piernas y cara feliz, la cual apretó con las fauces y el juguete emitió un chillido. Agitando la cola de felicidad se recostó en el piso mientras mordisqueaba al Sr. Zanahoria y lo hacía chillar. Nix soltó al juguete y le puso una pata encima, aquel había sido el primer entretenimiento que Zero le había comprado a Nix y al can le encantaba por una razón que ni Zero ni él entendían pero el canino podía asegurar que algo que le gustaba del Sr. Zanahoria era lo que significaba para él.

_Flashback_

_El tiempo había pasado y Zero había sido testigo del rápido crecimiento de su amigo Nix, el cachorro ya tenía dos meses pero ya era más grande que un gato adulto aunque Zero podía alzarlo aún. Nix había abierto los ojos al tercer día y estos eran del color del oro y con una sombra juguetona, sus dientes ya estaban saliendo pero sólo eran unas pequeñas agujas pero a pesar de eso eran muy afiladas. El cachorro se entretenía tironeándole la ropa a Zero y lamiéndole la cara al mínimo descuido del peliplata, más de una vez se había despertado gracias a los húmedos lengüetazos de su compañero. _

_Zero cargaba a Nix mientras andaban por una calle poco transitada debido a lo temprano que era. De pronto el Kiryu se tensó y Nix erizó el pelo mientras mostraba sus colmillitos, el can pronto había aprendido a detectar a esos seres que molestaban tanto a su amo. Zero puso a Nix en el suelo y el can permaneció detrás de su dueño agazapado y con la cola en alto. De entre las sombras surgió la silueta de una mujer de ojos rojos con las facciones del rostro deformadas y un par de filosos colmillos salían de su boca. Zero sacó a Bloody Rose mientras que la vampiro se lanzó al ataque. Aquella mujer esquivó las balas y pronto ella y Zero se encontraban forcejeando mientras Nix ladrada enojado. La mujer estaba tan concentrada en Zero que no vio como el cachorro blanco salió de su refugio detrás de su amo y se lanzó a su pierna con los colmillos al descubierto._

_El nivel E gritó de dolor al sentir como algo se le clavaba en la pierna y cuando bajó la vista se topó con un par de ojos dorados que le miraban con odio. Nix apretó más la pierna, distrayendo al vampiro y dándole tiempo a Zero de acertarle con sus balas. La mujer se desintegró con grito espeluznante. Kiryu miró a Nix, el cual tenía el hocico manchado de sangre, lo tomó en brazos mientras murmuraba una felicitación que el can correspondió lamiendo la cara de Zero._

_Luego de eso Zero había decidido recompensar a Nix por lo que fue a una tienda de mascotas. Indeciso de qué comprar se sobresaltó cuando oyó un chillido y al voltear encontró a Nix con el Sr. Zanahoria en la boca mientras moví la cola feliz, así que Kiryu no dudó en complacer el capricho de su amigo. Aunque a la semana ya se había arrepentido pues parecía que Niz tenía un gusto por hacer chillar a su juguete nuevo. Aunque lo más impresionó a Zero fue lo que sucedió días después. Ambos estaban en la cama y Nix estaba mordisqueando a su juguete hasta que de pronto miró a Zero._

_- Papá – Zero de un golpe se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos. Nix había ¿hablado? Después de que Nix volviera a repetir la palabra, Kiryu estaba seguro que había sido el can aunque sólo decía "papá". La voz que oía era infantil y con un tono de alegría, pero Zero sentía algo raro en su pecho. ¿Sería esto lo que siente un padre cuando su hijo le llama por primera vez? El peliplata atrapó al cachorro en un abrazo mientras Nix seguía llamándolo y lamiéndole el rostro contento._

_No fue hasta luego de algunas semanas de rigurosa investigación que Zero había descubierto por qué Nix le hablaba y cuando se enteró se quedó en shock. Su Nix, aquella pequeña cosita blanca que él había rescatado de morir congelado era nada más ni nada menos que un __**licántropo purasangre.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá por hoy para el próximo capitulo prometo pensamientos celosos por parte de Nix y un intento de acercamiento por parte del Kuran mayor.<strong>

**Extra: el Sr. Zanahoria XD**

ht tp : / img. alibaba photo /510784769/ plush_ carrot_ pet _toy. jpg **(quiten los espacios)**


End file.
